


Fantasy vs Reality

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Ianto had thought about it before, but never imagined it would happen.





	Fantasy vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic for the prompt Torchwood, Ianto/Jack/John, Ianto would be lying to say he hadn't imagined it

Ianto would be lying if he said that he hadn’t imagined it before, he had thought about it, pictured it and once or twice mentally planned the scenario in his head. It was quite different in reality though. He had figured that with their previous relationship John would be more interested in Jack so it would be a John and Ianto lavishing Jack with attention type of scenario, however it appeared that they had decided to team up on him instead.

Ianto was used to Jack’s pheromones by now, but coupled with John’s the concentration of 51st century pheromones in the air were making him weak at the knees, or that might have been the two men working their way all over his body. Jack had started at his head and John at his feet and they were attempting to kiss every inch of him. Jack for some reason had insisted that John wasn’t allowed to kiss his lips and the other man had acquiesced straight away, making Ianto wonder if it was some 51st century custom of threesomes that he was unaware of, after all no matter how much he may wish it at times, Jack hadn’t come with a manual.

Surrendering himself to Jack’s drugging kisses he let himself become immersed in the pleasure they were inflicting upon his body. His last thought before he gave himself completely over to pleasure was that his thoughts and fantasies really didn’t measure up to the reality.


End file.
